Aerobic exercise is becoming increasingly popular. There is particularly a trend to provide more aerobic low impact workouts in less time. Generally, this has been accomplished by either 1) exercising by a faster pace; 2) exercising for a longer period of time; 3) moving the body, arms and/or legs more vigorously while exercising; 4) using weights such as shoe, hand, wrist, dumbbells, ankles or weight vests on the belt; and 5) using resistance bands or cords for the arms.
It would be desirable if the main aerobic exercise could be enhanced by a supplemental exercise wherein resistance is encountered during the normal movement of the arms and/or legs while participating in the main exercise program.